A Midsummer Night's Titans
by Princess Fox Fire
Summary: After a fight Raven and Beast Boy are sucked into one of her books, cast in the lead roles of young lovers. Raven, powerless, is the only one who knows what's going on and has to navigate the story while coming to grips with her own feelings. Eventual BBRae, but not fluffy. RPOV. UPDATED/edited - Chapter 4 in progress, just got a beta, PLEASE R&R. No flaming.
1. Feelings and Consequences

I don't own Teen Titans or A Midsummer Night's Dream, so no one sue me. I'm just a girl who likes to write and has way too much time on her hands.

* * *

I sat cross-legged on the roof, reading in the late morning sunlight. When I heard footsteps behind me I put my finger in the page and turned around. When I saw Beast Boy I frowned. I went back to my book as he sat beside me.

"Hey Raven," he said, and his voice sounded eager, as if he were trying to convince me to listen to his latest attempt at comedy.

"Hello Beast Boy." I spoke without looking up, half expecting some stupid prank out of him.

I could feel his eyes on my as he spoke. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is there anything in particular I can do for you?"

"You could look at me. I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Alright." I put my bookmark in and looked at him. I'd noticed he hadn't made me listen to any of his jokes lately and I'd wondered what was going on. "Does it concern the past few days?"

"Yeah. Raven, didn't you ever wonder why I try so hard to make you laugh?"

"I figured it was because you wanted an audience. So why did you stop?"

"Because I realised that wasn't the way to your heart." I arched my eyebrows and he nodded. "I love you Raven, and I have for a while now. I thought the way to make you see it was to try and cheer you up with corny jokes, but that hasn't worked, so I'm trying something new."

My tone was dark as I spoke. "Beast Boy, you know I have to keep my emotions in check. Do you really think it's a good idea to toy with them?" I stood and headed for the door. When I heard him follow I opened my book again, heading down to the main room.

He kept up with me. "Raven, why won't you believe me? I love you." He sat on the coffee table in front of me.

From the corner of my eye I saw Robin shook his head. "Beast Boy, that joke is not funny."

Cyborg sighed. "Rob, I don't think he's joking."

I finally looked at him. "Beast Boy, you just lost Terra for the second time. Even if you do mean this, how do you think it makes me feel to be the rebound girl?" I asked, tone carefully blank.

Starfire looked between us, confused. "I fear I do not understand. Friend Beast Boy, you wish to win Friend Raven's affections through the basketball?"

"No, Star, 'on the rebound' means you're trying to get over someone by dating someone else." My eyes dropped back to the book as I turned the page.

Beast Boy stood and snatched the book away, not noticing the tendril of black energy spiralling into the page as all the eyes in the room locked on him. "I am not on the rebound! I do love you Raven, but you're too damn scared to let yourself feel anything for me!" He held up the book. "You're always trying to escape into these damned books! But you can't, this is real life, not some story!"

"Give it back." My voice was even, my eyes on the black energy beginning to spin from the pages.

"No. I'm not letting you escape this conversation until you understand that I'm serious!"

"Beast Boy-" I started, but I was cut off as the power began wrapping around us. As we got sucked into the pages I prayed he knew his Shakespeare.

When I felt the power fade I noticed that I was walking with three men I didn't recognise. Two of them, an older man with greying black hair and dark eyes and a boy about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes, seemed to be pretty chummy, so I took a guess that they were Egeus and Demetrius. It took me a moment to identify the green eyes of the boy standing beside me as Beast Boy's. He looked like the average guy now with tan skin and loose brown hair and he wore a white chiton and sandals, just like the other two men. It was when when I looked at myself that I groaned inwardly. My hair was long, curly and black, my skin was pale and creamy, and I wore a blue stola with a purple girdle. Instead of my boots I was wearing flat sandals that tied at the ankle. 'Just great. I'm Hermia, meaning Beast Boy must be Lysander. Why are we Hermia and Lysander?' I looked at Beast Boy, but he didn't seem to notice that this wasn't normal. 'I must be the only one who knows I'm not supposed to be here.'

The older man was visibly upset with me and almost hostile toward 'Lysander'. As we reached a palace I saw a couple and knew what was coming next. Egeus bowed to the couple. "Happy be Theseus, our renowned duke!"

The middle aged man, Theseus, smiled at us. "Thanks, good Egeus: what's the news with thee?"

Egeus looked at me then back at the duke. "Full of vexation come I, with complaint against my child, my daughter Hermia. Stand forth, Demetrius." He waited for Demetrius to step forward then continued. "My noble lord, this man hath my consent to marry her. Stand forth, Lysander:" 'Lysander', not looking very happy, took a few steps toward the duke. Egeus continued his complaint. "And my gracious duke, this man hath bewitch'd the bosom of my child; thou, thou, Lysander, thou hast given her rhymes, and interchanged love-tokens with my child: thou hast by moonlight at her window sung, with feigning voice verses of feigning love, and stolen the impression of her fantasy with bracelets of thy hair, rings, gawds, conceits, knacks, trifles, nosegays, sweetmeats, messengers of strong prevailment in unharden'd youth: with cunning hast thou filch'd my daughter's heart, turn'd her obedience, which is due to me, to stubborn harshness: and, my gracious duke, be it so she; will not here before your grace consent to marry with Demetrius, I beg the ancient privilege of Athens, as she is mine, I may dispose of her: which shall be either to this gentleman or to her death, according to our law immediately provided in that case."

The duke turned to me. "What say you, Hermia? Be advised fair maid: to you your father should be as a god; one that composed your beauties, yea, and one to whom you are but as a form in wax by him imprinted and within his power to leave the figure or disfigure it. Demetrius is a worthy gentleman."

I was suddenly glad I'd read so much Shakespeare as I said the next line. "So is Lysander."

Theseus nodded. "In himself he is; but in this kind, wanting your father's voice, the other must be held the worthier."

The words began flowing past my lips without my needing to consciously think of them. "I would my father look'd but with my eyes."

"Rather your eyes must with his judgment look."

"I do entreat your grace to pardon me. I know not by what power I am made bold, nor how it may concern my modesty, in such a presence here to plead my thoughts; but I beseech your grace that I may know the worst that may befall me in this case, if I refuse to wed Demetrius."

The duke looked serious as he spoke. "Either to die the death or to abjure for ever the society of men. Therefore, fair Hermia, question your desires; know of your youth, examine well your blood, whether, if you yield not to your father's choice, you can endure the livery of a nun, for aye to be in shady cloister mew'd, to live a barren sister all your life, chanting faint hymns to the cold fruitless moon. Thrice-blessed they that master so their blood, to undergo such maiden pilgrimage; but earthlier happy is the rose distill'd, than that which withering on the virgin thorn grows, lives and dies in single blessedness."

I sympathised with Hermia as I spoke. "So will I grow, so live, so die, my lord, ere I will yield my virgin patent up unto his lordship, whose unwished yoke my soul consents not to give sovereignty."

Theseus shook his head. "Take time to pause; and, by the nest new moon-the sealing-day betwixt my love and me, for everlasting bond of fellowship-upon that day either prepare to die for disobedience to your father's will, or else to wed Demetrius, as he would; or on Diana's altar to protest for aye austerity and single life."

The strange young man, Demetrius, took my hand in his. "Relent, sweet Hermia: and, Lysander, yield thy crazed title to my certain right."

'Lysander' smirked slightly. "You have her father's love, Demetrius; let me have Hermia's: do you marry him."

My 'father' narrowed his eyes. "Scornful Lysander! true, he hath my love, and what is mine my love shall render him. And she is mine, and all my right of her I do estate unto Demetrius."

'Lysander''s smirk fell. "I am, my lord, as well derived as he, as well possess'd; my love is more than his; my fortunes every way as fairly rank'd, if not with vantage, as Demetrius'; and, which is more than all these boasts can be, I am beloved of beauteous Hermia: why should not I then prosecute my right? Demetrius, I'll avouch it to his head, made love to Nedar's daughter, Helena, and won her soul; and she, sweet lady, dotes, devoutly dotes, dotes in idolatry, upon this spotted and inconstant man."

Theseus nodded. "I must confess that I have heard so much, and with Demetrius thought to have spoke thereof; but, being over-full of self-affairs, my mind did lose it. But, Demetrius, come; and come, Egeus; you shall go with me, I have some private schooling for you both. For you, fair Hermia, look you arm yourself to fit your fancies to your father's will; or else the law of Athens yields you up-which by no means we may extenuate-to death, or to a vow of single life. Come, my Hippolyta: what cheer, my love? Demetrius and Egeus, go along: I must employ you in some business against our nuptial and confer with you of something nearly that concerns yourselves."

My 'father' nodded. "With duty and desire we follow you." The couple headed away with Egeus and Demetrius in tow leaving 'Lysander' and I alone.

He turned to me, his expression softening. "How now, my love! Why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?"

As I spoke I was surprised to realise I was getting emotional. "Belike for want of rain, which I could well beteem them from the tempest of my eyes."

"Ay me! for aught that I could ever read, could ever hear by tale or history, the course of true love never did run smooth; but, either it was different in blood,-"

"O cross! too high to be enthrall'd to low."

"Or else misgraffed in respect of years,-"

I felt tears fall as I replied. "O spite! too old to be engaged to young." I expected something to blow up or at least glow black, but nothing did. 'I must not have my powers in this reality. Which means I can't send us home.'

"Or else it stood upon the choice of friends,-"

"O hell! to choose love by another's eyes."

"Or, if there were a sympathy in choice, war, death, or sickness did lay siege to it, making it momentary as a sound, swift as a shadow, short as any dream; brief as the lightning in the collied night, that, in a spleen, unfolds both heaven and earth, and ere a man hath power to say 'Behold!' the jaws of darkness do devour it up: so quick bright things come to confusion."

"If then true lovers have been ever cross'd, it stands as an edict in destiny: then let us teach our trial patience, because it is a customary cross, as due to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs, wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers."

His fingers wiped away fresh tears. "A good persuasion: therefore, hear me, Hermia. I have a widow aunt, a dowager of great revenue, and she hath no child: from Athens is her house remote seven leagues; and she respects me as her only son. There, gentle Hermia, may I marry thee; and to that place the sharp Athenian law cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me then, steal forth thy father's house to-morrow night; and in the wood, a league without the town, where I did meet thee once with Helena, to do observance to a morn of May, there will I stay for thee."

"My good Lysander! I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow, by his best arrow with the golden head, by the simplicity of Venus' doves, by that which knitteth souls and prospers loves, and by that fire which burn'd the Carthage queen, when the false Troyan under sail was seen, by all the vows that ever men have broke, in number more than ever women spoke, in that same place thou hast appointed me, to-morrow truly will I meet with thee."

I heard footsteps as he replied. "Keep promise, love. Look, here comes Helena."

I looked over as a pretty blond woman came in. "God speed fair Helena! Whither away?"

Helena looked at me, frown on her face. "Call you me fair? That fair again unsay. Demetrius loves your fair: o happy fair! Your eyes are lode-stars; and your tongue's sweet air more tuneable than lark to shepherd's ear, when wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear. Sickness is catching: o, were favour so, yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go; my ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye, my tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody. Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated, the rest I'd give to be to you translated. O, teach me how you look, and with what art you sway the motion of Demetrius' heart."

I shook my head. "I frown upon him, yet he loves me still."

She sighed. "O that your frowns would teach my smiles such skill!"

"I give him curses, yet he gives me love."

"O that my prayers could such affection move!"

I groaned inwardly, wishing I wasn't having this argument with a stranger. "The more I hate, the more he follows me."

"The more I love, the more he hateth me."

"His folly, Helena, is no fault of mine."

This apparently upset her. "None, but your beauty: would that fault were mine!"

"Take comfort: he no more shall see my face; Lysander and myself will fly this place. Before the time I did Lysander see, seem'd Athens as a paradise to me: o, then, what graces in my love do dwell, that he hath turn'd a heaven unto a hell!"

'Lysander' interrupted the argument. "Helen, to you our minds we will unfold: to-morrow night, when Phoebe doth behold her silver visage in the watery glass, decking with liquid pearl the bladed grass, a time that lovers' flights doth still conceal, through Athens' gates have we devised to steal."

I nodded, not wanting to share the details but figuring it was better to go along with the story line for now. "And in the wood, where often you and I upon faint primrose-beds were wont to lie, emptying our bosoms of their counsel sweet, there my Lysander and myself shall meet; and thence from Athens turn away our eyes, to seek new friends and stranger companies. Farewell, sweet playfellow: pray thou for us; and good luck grant thee thy Demetrius! Keep word, Lysander: we must starve our sight from lovers' food till morrow deep midnight."

'Lysander' nodded and kissed my cheek. "I will, my Hermia."

I left the room, mind spinning. 'Why was I cast as Hermia? This makes no sense.'

* * *

Well, please R & R and let me know if I should continue the story. Also, I hope Raven did not come across as a Mary Sue. I tried to keep her from that fate, what with taking her powers and leaving her essentially helpless.


	2. Return and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own A Midsummer Night's Dream or the Teen Titans, but the works of William Shakespeare are at this point part of the public domain. Either way, please don't sue, you really wouldn't get that much.

Reviewers:

Errant Wrath: _Sorry this took so long, hope you like it!_

nbkcbnskn: _Don't worry, you're not the only one who has trouble understanding the Bard._

Princesse Nav: _Well thank you, I hope this feeds your sadistic tendencies._

Too young for an account: _Hooray, I'm so glad! (Wow, weird but cool.) Raven is Hermia mainly as a way to make her acknowledge the feelings I think she has for Beast Boy, and thank you, I tried hard to keep her from being Sue-ish, I'm glad it paid off. As for other characters, maybe in my next story I'll do just that._

When I say 'Lysander' I mean Beast Boy as Lysander.

* * *

I sat for a while in the gardens, trying to work out why I'd been cast as Hermia. She was a young girl in love, I was a half demon superhero who couldn't love. And why was Beast Boy cast as Lysander? Was the magic that had brought us here trying to tell me something? Should I give him a chance? Maybe his feelings were genuine after all, and I was the one being stubborn.

I let my thoughts wander along the problem, but was no closer to any answers when my 'father' returned. He didn't say a word, just gestured for me to follow him. I rose and did so, mentally memorising the lay of the land. It seemed I had a choice either to follow the plot, which meant playing the lovesick ingenue and running off with Beast Boy, or to try and change it. The first option would be more predictable but the second choice would let me avoid all the drama.

When we arrived at 'home' Egeus left me to myself and I went to a room I somehow knew to be mine. My best guess was that the real Hermia was still there, guiding me. It felt strange, but I was grateful for it. As well as I knew the plot, there were certain things the play didn't reveal, and those things Hermia could tell me.

I packed a small bag with a few changes of clothes and what jewellery I had. I knew that rich aunt or no, Beast Boy and I were likely to need money on our trip. I hid it under the bed, then I left the room, looking for a library. When I found it I curled up with a book to pass the time.

Several hours later a knock came at the door and a servant announced dinner. I closed the book and stood, stretching then going to the dining room. I half expected Egeus to be there, but the room was empty and I ate alone.

I retrieved my book from the library and returned to my room, eventually falling asleep with the book still open.

The next morning I woke to a knock at the door and the announcement that breakfast was ready. I changed and went downstairs, not surprised this time that my 'father' wasn't there. After eating I went back to my room and got my book before heading out to the garden.

I read until lunch, then returned the book to the library. I knew that whether I played it my way or Shakespeare's I'd need my energy so I headed back to my room and closed the curtains before laying down and closing my eyes.

I woke several hours later to a knock at the door. The sun was beginning to set and I moved my bag onto the balcony before answering. "Come in," I called and a servant entered carrying a tray.

"I've brought you supper. Pray, child, art thou well?" (1) she asked, and I got a motherly feeling from her. This woman had to be Hermia's nurse, but where was Hermia's mother? She hadn't even been mentioned in the play, but that didn't mean anything.

I debated lying but instead told her about 'Lysander' and Demetrius and the ultimatum from Theseus. The only part I left out was the plan to elope. I ate the food on the tray, waiting for her to say something, hoping it would be advice I could use. When she spoke, I wasn't sure it was entirely helpful. "My best advice, Miss Hermia, be this: to listen to thy heart and find thy bliss," (2) she said, smiling kindly and rubbing my back.

She took the tray and headed for the door, leaving me to think again. Once it was shut I stood, slipping my feet into sandals and heading onto the balcony. I put the bag over my shoulder, then a himation over everything and climbed down the trellis, running toward the woods. I let Hermia guide me as I came to a decision.

When I saw 'Lysander', I knew what I had to do. I didn't want the drama, but at least I knew how it would play out. If we just left and the plan actually worked, I had no idea what the repercussions would be. And while that was definitely the more interesting option, it might also leave us trapped forever. So I opted instead for a third option, a happy medium of sorts.

'Lysander' planted a kiss on my cheek and took my bag, smiling. I managed to smile back despite knowing how wrong this would go. His free hand gripped mine and we set off into the woods, but within a few hours we were hopelessly lost and I pretended to be tired.

'Lysander' noticed. "Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood; and to speak troth, I have forgot our way: we'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good, and tarry for the comfort of the day."

Even though I knew it would only end in drama, I nodded. "Be it so, Lysander: find you out a bed; for I upon this bank will rest my head."

His grin was coy as he set our bags down. "One turf shall serve as pillow for us both; one heart, one bed, two bosoms and one troth."

I sighed and shook my head, but part of me was glad 'Lysander' wasn't completely different from the Beast Boy I knew. "Nay, good Lysander; for my sake, my dear, lie further off yet, do not lie so near."

He smiled and back-pedalled a bit. "O, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence! Love takes the meaning in love's conference. I mean, that my heart unto yours is knit so that but one heart we can make of it; two bosoms interchained with an oath; so then two bosoms and a single troth. Then by your side no bed-room me deny; for lying so, Hermia, I do not lie."

I couldn't help but chuckle, as strange as it seemed he was starting to grow on me. "Lysander riddles very prettily: now much beshrew my manners and my pride, if Hermia meant to say Lysander lied. But, gentle friend, for love and courtesy lie further off; in human modesty, such separation as may well be said becomes a virtuous bachelor and a maid, so far be distant; and, good night, sweet friend: thy love ne'er alter till thy sweet life end!"

He moved his bag a short distance away then kissed my cheek. "Amen, amen, to that fair prayer, say I; and then end life when I end loyalty! Here is my bed: sleep give thee all his rest!" he said as he lay down.

I lay down and shut my eyes, but I had no intention of sleeping. "With half that wish the wisher's eyes be press'd!"

I listened as 'Lysander's breathing evened out, then opened my eyes in time to see the fairy arrive. "Hello Puck," I said, not bothering to speak in either Elizabethan English or iambic pentameter. I must have startled him because he dropped the flower in his hand. I picked it up before he could and shook my head. "You don't want to do that, trust me."

He eyed me, then laughed. "I shall not ask why ye can see me lady, the magic in ye is a siren's song. Th'art of a darker place and different time, displaced by thine own power 'cross the worlds." (3)

I just nodded. "Exactly. He doesn't belong here either, my magic sent us into a book while we were fighting."

He just nodded. "All that is well, yet I have orders still. Give me the flow'r and I'll dispatch them straight." (4)

I pulled the flower out of his reach. "Not on him you won't. You want the blonde guy and he's not here yet."

He looked from 'Lysander' to me then smirked. "I see, ye do not wish to lose his love when thine is still so new within thy breast. And yet ye try so hard to hide away thy feelings where they never would be seen." (5)

"I don't have much choice, where I'm from my emotions and powers are linked."

Puck nodded impatiently. "Is't then your aim to cause good Puck to fail in his most noble duty on this night?" (6)

I laughed softly, shaking my head. "No, I'm trying to help you actually. My friend here isn't the one you're looking for, but hey, if you want to go back to Oberon with a major error on your record, be my guest. My way is much less messy though."

I thought he was going to keep fighting me, but he nodded, reaching for the flower again. I heard footsteps approaching so I gave it to him and lay back down, closing my eyes and pretending to sleep.

I listened as Helena and Demetrius entered the scene and prayed that Puck had left 'Lysander' alone. I stayed still as the two blondes argued, Helena begging Demetrius not to leave her. "Stay, though thou kill me, sweet Demetrius."

I could almost hear him glare as he replied. "I charge thee, hence, and do not haunt me thus."

"O, wilt thou darkling leave me? do not so." she pleaded, and I almost sympathised with Demetrius. Helena had so far proven herself to be jealous and petty, even if she did get a little leeway for being constantly rejected by the man she loved.

"Stay, on thy peril: I alone will go." he replied, then I heard him move off again.

I opened one eye slightly and watched as she moved toward a nearby tree and sat, already complaining again. "O, I am out of breath in this fond chase! The more my prayer, the lesser is my grace. Happy is Hermia, wheresoe'er she lies; for she hath blessed and attractive eyes. How came her eyes so bright? Not with salt tears: if so, my eyes are oftener wash'd than hers. No, no, I am as ugly as a bear; for beasts that meet me run away for fear: therefore no marvel though Demetrius do, as a monster fly my presence thus. What wicked and dissembling glass of mine made me compare with Hermia's sphery eyne?"

I knew what came next and opened my eyes, stretching. I look at Helena, letting surprise cross my face as I pulled some iambic pentameter out of thin air. "Fair Helena, what do you in this wood? 'Tis late, 'tis dark, you should not be abroad." (7)

My distraction worked and she turned her focus to me, looking confused. "And you as well, you both should be away." (8)

I thought fast and came up with a decent response. "Lysander and myself from path did stray. What do you here, alone so in the night?" (9)

Helena shook her head. "Newly alone, Demetrius did take flight. In search of you." (10)

Even though I'd known she'd do it, I pretended to be shocked and upset. "Led you Demetrius here? Freedom so close, yet out of reach I fear!" (11) I must have been too loud because 'Lysander' shifted, waking up, his eyes going to Helena first, then to me. I once again prayed Puck had left him alone as I looked at him. "Lysander, love, I do apologise, do lay back down and close thy weary eyes." (12)

As soon as he began speaking I knew something was wrong. "Call me not 'love', you dark homunculus, I never could love creature such as you. Yon Helena shines brighter than the sun and has a manner far more warm and true." (13)

I realised Puck had drugged him. "You speak not as you think: it cannot be." I said, reverting back to Shakespeare's words, not needing any help from Hermia to sound heartbroken. I was heartbroken. Helena looked at him, frowning.

He sat up, taking her hands in his. "Transparent Helena! Nature shows art, that through thy bosom makes me see thy heart. Where is Demetrius? O, how fit a word is that vile name to perish on my sword!"

Helena shook her head, pulling her hands away and standing. "Do not say so, Lysander; say not so what though he love your Hermia? Lord, what though? Yet Hermia still loves you: then be content."

'Lysander' shook his head, standing up himself. "Content with Hermia! No; I do repent the tedious minutes I with her have spent. Not Hermia but Helena I love: who will not change a raven for a dove? The will of man is by his reason sway'd; and reason says you are the worthier maid. Things growing are not ripe until their season so I, being young, till now ripe not to reason; and touching now the point of human skill, reason becomes the marshal to my will and leads me to your eyes, where I o'erlook love's stories written in love's richest book."

With each word out of his mouth my heart sank. Helena just got angry. "Wherefore was I to this keen mockery born? When at your hands did I deserve this scorn? Is't not enough, is't not enough, young man, that I did never, no, nor never can, deserve a sweet look from Demetrius' eye, but you must flout my insufficiency? Good troth, you do me wrong, good sooth, you do, in such disdainful manner me to woo. But fare you well: perforce I must confess I thought you lord of more true gentleness. O, that a lady, of one man refused. Should of another therefore be abused!" She stormed off, and 'Lysander' grabbed his bag and followed.

I began crying, and curled into a ball, shoulders shaking. I couldn't believe love hurt this badly. Maybe I was better off alone if this was what opening yourself up to love got you. I was still crying when I heard footsteps a few minutes later. I wiped my eyes, looking up and seeing Demetrius. I picked up my bag and began walking away, not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Leave me, Demetrius, tis not now the time to add thy feelings to the burden of mine," (14) I said, and I could hear the pain in my voice.

Demetrius just followed. "O, why rebuke you him that loves you so? Lay breath so bitter on your bitter foe."

I turned and narrowed my eyes at him, I couldn't do this right now. I was too busy fighting with myself to fight with him. "Begone, away, I pray you, haunt me not! I am already wounded by a shot so true and straight, loos'd from betrayal's bow, that naught but my black hatred now shall grow." (15) I didn't wait for a reply before storming off, my heart and my mind at war. I let myself wander for a while, not bothering to wipe the tears that fell.

I lost track of time and eventually came upon the others again, just in time to see 'Lysander' and Demetrius fighting over a still angry Helena. She saw me and pointed, glaring at me. "Lo, she is one of this confederacy! Now I perceive they have conjoin'd all three to fashion this false sport, in spite of me. Injurious Hermia! most ungrateful maid! Have you conspired, have you with these contrived to bait me with this foul derision? Is all the counsel that we two have shared, the sisters' vows, the hours that we have spent, when we have chid the hasty-footed time for parting us,-O, is it all forgot? All school-days' friendship, childhood innocence? We, Hermia, like two artificial gods, have with our needles created both one flower, both on one sampler, sitting on one cushion, both warbling of one song, both in one key, as if our hands, our sides, voices and minds, had been incorporate. So we grow together, like to a double cherry, seeming parted, but yet an union in partition; two lovely berries moulded on one stem; so, with two seeming bodies, but one heart; two of the first, like coats in heraldry, due but to one and crowned with one crest. And will you rent our ancient love asunder, to join with men in scorning your poor friend? It is not friendly, 'tis not maidenly: our sex, as well as I, may chide you for it, though I alone do feel the injury."

I shook my head, if she wanted to attack me then I'd gladly play the victim. "I am amazed at your passionate words. I scorn you not: it seems that you scorn me."

She fumed. "Have you not set Lysander, as in scorn, to follow me and praise my eyes and face? And made your other love, Demetrius, who even but now did spurn me with his foot, to call me goddess, nymph, divine and rare, precious, celestial? Wherefore speaks he this to her he hates? and wherefore doth Lysander deny your love, so rich within his soul, and tender me, forsooth, affection, but by your setting on, by your consent? What thought I be not so in grace as you, so hung upon with love, so fortunate, but miserable most, to love unloved? This you should pity rather than despise."

I was starting to enjoy the role I'd been thrown into and let the next line roll off my lips despite knowing it was a lie. "I understand not what you mean by this."

Helena was starting to get red now. "Ay, do, persever, counterfeit sad looks, make mouths upon me when I turn my back; wink each at other; hold the sweet jest up: this sport, well carried, shall be chronicled. If you have any pity, grace, or manners, you would not make me such an argument. But fare ye well: 'tis partly my own fault; which death or absence soon shall remedy." She turned to go.

'Lysander' reached out to stop her. "Stay, gentle Helena; hear my excuse: my love, my life my soul, fair Helena!"

Helena threw her hands up in there air, she clearly wasn't enjoying this anymore than I was. "O excellent!"

I looked at 'Lysander', wanting to try and lessen the damage I'd done by going off script.

"Sweet, do not scorn her so." I pleaded.

Demetrius nodded. "If she cannot entreat, I can compel."

'Lysander' shook his head. "Thou canst compel no more than she entreat: thy threats have no more strength than her weak prayers. Helen, I love thee; by my life, I do: I swear by that which I will lose for thee, to prove him false that says I love thee not."

Demetrius turned to Helena. "I say I love thee more than he can do."

'Lysander' narrowed his eyes. "If thou say so, withdraw, and prove it too."

Demetrius let his hand go to his sword. "Quick, come!"

I paled, not wanting them to duel anymore than the real Hermia did. "Lysander, whereto tends all this?" I asked, hoping to distract him, one hand reaching out toward him.

'Lysander' pushed my hand aside. "Away, you Ethiope!"

Demetrius smirked, teasing his adversary. "No, no; he will seem to break loose; take on as you would follow, but yet come not: you are a tame man, go!"

'Lysander' glared at me, pushing me away. "Hang off, thou cat, thou burr! vile thing, let loose, or I will shake thee from me like a serpent!"

I was once again crying as I spoke. "Why are you grown so rude? what change is this? Sweet love,-"

He cut me off. "Thy love! out, tawny Tartar, out! Out, loathed medicine! hated potion, hence!"

I heard my voice breaking and hated what I had let myself feel. "Do you not jest?"

Helena sneered, her tone venomous as she answered me. "Yes, sooth; and so do you."

'Lysander' looked at his rival. "Demetrius, I will keep my word with thee."

Demetrius shook his head. "I would I had your bond, for I perceive a weak bond holds you: I'll not trust your word."

"What, should I hurt her, strike her, kill her dead? Although I hate her, I'll not harm her so." he said, and I felt a tiny bit of hope.

I turned to him, sticking to the script partly to minimise the damage my ad-libbing seemed to create and partly because the words fit my feelings. "What, can you do me greater harm than hate? Hate me! wherefore? O me! what news, my love! Am not I Hermia? are not you Lysander? I am as fair now as I was erewhile. Since night you loved me; yet since night you left me: why, then you left me-O, the gods forbid!-in earnest, shall I say?"

'Lysander' nodded. "Ay, by my life; and never did desire to see thee more. Therefore be out of hope, of question, of doubt; be certain, nothing truer; 'tis no jest that I do hate thee and love Helena."

I looked at Helena, but while the real Hermia directed her pain and anger at her friend, mine was directed at a certain fairy. "O me! you juggler! you canker-blossom! You thief of love! what, have you come by night and stolen my love's heart from him?"

Helena glared at me. "Fine, i'faith! Have you no modesty, no maiden shame, no touch of bashfulness? What, will you tear impatient answers from my gentle tongue? Fie, fie! you counterfeit, you puppet, you!"

I shook my head, crying again. "Puppet? why so? ay, that way goes the game. Now I perceive that she hath made compare between our statures; she hath urged her height; and with her personage, her tall personage, her height, forsooth, she hath prevail'd with him. And are you grown so high in his esteem; because I am so dwarfish and so low? How low am I, thou painted maypole? speak; how low am I? I am not yet so low but that my nails can reach unto thine eyes."

She leaned back, arms going up in front of her. "I pray you, though you mock me, gentlemen, let her not hurt me: I was never curst; I have no gift at all in shrewishness; I am a right maid for my cowardice: let her not strike me. You perhaps may think, because she is something lower than myself, that I can match her."

I'd never really considered myself short, but I let myself get mad over the height joke. "Lower! hark, again."

Helena latched onto the distress ball and ran with it. "Good Hermia, do not be so bitter with me. I evermore did love you, Hermia, did ever keep your counsels, never wrong'd you; save that, in love unto Demetrius, I told him of your stealth unto this wood. He follow'd you; for love I follow'd him; but he hath chid me hence and threaten'd me to strike me, spurn me, nay, to kill me too: and now, so you will let me quiet go, to Athens will I bear my folly back and follow you no further: let me go: you see how simple and how fond I am."

I felt a sneer forming and did my best to hide it. "Why, get you gone: who is't that hinders you?"

Helena pouted. "A foolish heart, that I leave here behind."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "What, with Lysander?"

Helena shook her head. "With Demetrius."

'Lysander' stepped between us, his back to me. "Be not afraid; she shall not harm thee, Helena."

Demetrius nodded, sneering at his opponent and shifting toward Helena. "No, sir, she shall not, though you take her part."

Helena looked at me between her protectors' shoulders. "O, when she's angry, she is keen and shrewd! She was a vixen when she went to school; and though she be but little, she is fierce."

I glared at her, my hands fisting, already moving toward her. "'Little' again! nothing but 'low' and 'little'! Why will you suffer her to flout me thus? Let me come to her."

"Get you gone, you dwarf; you minimus, of hindering knot-grass made; you bead, you acorn." 'Lysander' turned and grabbed me, and despite his words his grip was gentle and I was hopeful that I'd make it through this mostly intact.

Demetrius laughed, sneer deepening. "You are too officious in her behalf that scorns your services. Let her alone: speak not of Helena; take not her part; for, if thou dost intend never so little show of love to her, thou shalt aby it."

'Lysander' shook his head, releasing me and turning to Demetrius. "Now she holds me not; now follow, if thou darest, to try whose right, of thine or mine, is most in Helena."

Demetrius shook his head, clearly not trusting 'Lysander'. "Follow! nay, I'll go with thee, cheek by jole."

The men left and I looked at Helena, still wanting to hurt her. "You, mistress, all this coil is 'long of you: nay, go not back."

Helena shook her head at me and turned to go. "I will not trust you, I, nor longer stay in your curst company. Your hands than mine are quicker for a fray, my legs are longer though, to run away."

With that parting jab she left, leaving me alone in the woods once more. I began to wander again, tears falling again."I am amazed, and know not what to say."

I had no idea how long I'd walked, but after a while I began to get tired. I let my feet take me back to the others, knowing it was almost over. When I saw Puck I stopped and listened. "Yet but three? Come one more; two of both kinds make up four." He looked around and saw me, then smiled. "Here she comes, curst and sad: Cupid is a knavish lad, thus to make poor females mad."

I glared, coming over. "Cupid nothing, you did all this, even after I warned you. You could have left him alone, you could have-" I trailed off, choking up. "Why Puck? Why did you do it?"

The fairy shrugged. "I did have orders and did follow them. 'Tis not for you to deny Puck his fun." (16)

"Fun? You messed with someone you should have left alone, hurt two people who didn't deserve it, and you think that's fun?! You are sick and twisted beyond the telling." Even as my tears fell I heard the anger in my own voice. "I should find Oberon and tell him what happened, I know you didn't tell him the truth."

Puck narrowed hie eyes. "You shall give no such message to my king. Already knows he that mistake was made." (17) He held up the flower. "You see now I am come to set to right the error I have made this summer night." (18)

"Fine, fix this, I'm too tired to argue with you anymore." I turned away and lay down, listening for Puck apply the juice.

Puck actually listened. "On the ground sleep sound; I'll apply to your eye, gentle lover, remedy. When thou wak'st, thou tak'st true delight in the sight of thy former lady's eye; and the country proverb known,that every man should take his own,in the waking shall be shown: Jack shall have Jill; naught shall so ill; the man shall have his mare again, and all shall be well."

I let myself sleep, knowing that Beast Boy and I would be home soon. I still had no idea what I was going to do once we got back, but at least now I knew what I wanted, even if it turned out to be impossible.

The next thing I heard was the sound of a horn. I bolted up, realising that I was still in the play. I dropped to my knees, looked at Theseus, Hippolyta, and Egeus and braced myself.

Theseus smiled. "Good morrow, friends. Saint Valentine is past: begin these wood-birds but to couple now?"

'Lysander', also on his knees along with Helena and Demetrius, bit his lip. "Pardon, my lord."

Theseus motioned with his hand, smile still in place. "I pray you all, stand up. I know you two are rival enemies: how comes this gentle concord in the world, that hatred is so far from jealousy, to sleep by hate, and fear no enmity?"

'Lysander' stood, the rest of us doing the same, and tried to explain. "My lord, I shall reply amazedly, half sleep, half waking: but as yet, I swear, I cannot truly say how I came here; but, as I think,-for truly would I speak, and now do I bethink me, so it is,- I came with Hermia hither: our intent was to be gone from Athens, where we might, without the peril of the Athenian law."

Egeus' hand fisted and he turned to the duke. "Enough, enough, my lord; you have enough: I beg the law, the law, upon his head. They would have stolen away; they would, Demetrius, thereby to have defeated you and me, you of your wife and me of my consent, of my consent that she should be your wife."

Demetrius shook his head. "My lord, fair Helen told me of their stealth, of this their purpose hither to this wood; and I in fury hither follow'd them, fair Helena in fancy following me. But, my good lord, I wot not by what power,- but by some power it is,-my love to Hermia, melted as the snow, seems to me now as the remembrance of an idle gaud which in my childhood I did dote upon; and all the faith, the virtue of my heart, the object and the pleasure of mine eye, is only Helena. To her, my lord, was I betroth'd ere I saw Hermia: but, like in sickness, did I loathe this food; but, as in health, come to my natural taste, now I do wish it, love it, long for it, and will for evermore be true to it."

Theseus grinned, apparently happy with this solution. "Fair lovers, you are fortunately met: of this discourse we more will hear anon. Egeus, I will overbear your will; for in the temple by and by with us these couples shall eternally be knit: and, for the morning now is something worn, our purposed hunting shall be set aside. Away with us to Athens; three and three, we'll hold a feast in great solemnity. Come, Hippolyta." He turned and left with his party and I looked at the others.

Demetrius shook his head again. "These things seem small and undistinguishable, like far-off mountains turned into clouds."

I hoped this would be the last scene. "Methinks I see these things with parted eye, when every thing seems double."

Helena nodded. "So methinks: and I have found Demetrius like a jewel, mine own, and not mine own."

Demetrius pinched himself. "Are you sure that we are awake? It seems to me that yet we sleep, we dream. Do not you think the duke was here, and bid us follow him?"

I nodded my head. "Yea; and my father."

"And Hippolyta." Helena chimed in.

'Lysander' smiled. "And he did bid us follow to the temple."

This seemed to satisfy Demetrius. "Why, then, we are awake: let's follow him and by the way let us recount our dreams."

I gave up control to a very happy Hermia and watched as our group began walking. I was glad when everything went black and I felt my power pulling me back.

I opened my eyes when I felt the pull fade and immediately closed them again, mentally chanting my mantra. When I opened them again I kept up the chant, my position making me very uncomfortable. I was laying on the floor in the main room, which wouldn't have been so bad if Beast Boy hadn't been laying on top of me, his face mere inches from mine. I squirmed, feeling something hard against my thigh, and was about to ask him to let me up when I felt his hands on my hips. I went still, tensing when I heard his voice against my ear. "Stay still Rae, you're making me harder."

I went red and an overhead light exploded, and with my luck so far I knew it would attract the attention of the other Titans. The doors opened a moment later to reveal all three of our friends, ready for battle. Cyborg was the first to relax, a big smirk coming to his face. "It's about damn time, but come on guys, get a room. One we don't all use."

Robin turned away, clearing his throat. "Welcome back guys. We were just working on a way to retrieve you."

Starfire nodded, smiling wide. "I am so pleased that the two of you have decided to become one!"

I bit my lip and focused on controlling my powers. When I had enough focus I reverted to my soul self and vanished through the floor. I rematerialised in my room, sat cross-legged on the bed, and began meditating.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, not answering when first Cyborg, then Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy knocked. When I opened the door later that night, I was surprised to see my book on the floor. I reached down and picked it up, turning to go when movement caught my eye.

I used my powers to shelve the book, checking the hallway. When I saw nothing I headed for the kitchen. As I set the water on to boil and filled my tea ball I fought with myself. What I wanted, what Beast Boy and I both wanted, was impossible, but that didn't make me want it any less.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear him until he was right behind me. "Raven, we need to talk about this."

I gasped and whirled around, heart thudding my my chest. "Beast Boy, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, I didn't meant to. But we do need to talk." The kettle whistled and he got to it first, pouring and fixing my tea. He headed to the couch and sat, setting the mug on the coffee table. When I didn't move he sighed. "Come on Raven, I won't bite."

I gathered my courage and went over, picking up the mug. I opted to let him start.

"I don't know where we went, or what happened to us, or why. But that's not the important thing right now."

"What is the important thing then?" I asked, taking a sip of tea when I heard the quiver in my voice. I blinked, a little surprised at the tea. "This is perfect. How did you know how I take it?"

"I paid attention," he said nonchalantly. "But the important thing is that I still love you. For a while I thought I was in love with someone else, but that didn't last. And I know you have to control your emotions, but you're way better with that than you used to be, and we should at least try."

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down enough to reply. "During our fight, you grabbed my book, and my power sucked us into the story. We were in a Shakespeare play, and a fairy drugged you to love someone else, then he gave you the antidote. And while we were in there I tried to stop him, because I didn't want you to stop loving me. And by the end I was in love with you and hating it because I spent the entire time crying and hurting and begging you to love me again." I realised I was rambling but I couldn't seem to stop. "Then we came back and you were on top of me and I've never felt like that before and I kept fighting with myself because I want this and I want to try but it's impossible and-"

Before I could continue he'd leaned in and cut me off with a kiss, his hand at the back of my head. I was so surprised I leaned back, and then he was on top of me again, neither of us noticing the mug as it fell to the floor.

I felt his tongue at my lips and my resistance broke. I parted my lips and returned the kiss, my arm going around his neck. He took that as a cue to wrap his free hand around my waist and pull me close, and I realised he was hard again.

I tried to resist, but my emotions were fighting for control in my head. The battle was between Love, who wanted to tell him we'd try it, but to go slow; Lust, who wanted to just go ahead and take him; and Responsibility, who wanted to tell him we couldn't do any of this because he could get hurt. The others were all out of sight, with the exception of Brave, who was cheering for Love and telling me to 'put on my big girl pants and try for once'.

I felt his hand move from my head and settle on my bum as the fight ended and Love took over, Brave celebrating behind her. Love broke the kiss, looking up at him. "Beast Boy, we have to stop. I'm willing to try this, but we have to take things slow. I've never done this before."

"It's okay Rae, I'm a virgin too." He kissed me again, shifting to better reach my throat. "We'll go slow, I promise."

"No, I mean, I've never done the relationship thing, let alone had sex. I want to try to do this right."

He pulled back, propping himself up so he could look at me. "Rae…"

"I'm more than willing to try, and I promise I'll make an effort, but I don't want to rush into this."

He sighed, then leaned in and kissed me before sitting up. "Okay. Slow." He held out a hand and helped me up. "I guess this needs to be good night then."

"Good night Beast Boy. I'll see you in the morning." Love smiled and kissed him, then headed to my room, giving me back control. I heard the clink of glass in the sink before he headed toward the doors. I headed to bed, Love safely back in her corner, and prayed this would go well.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2, longer than the first and much slaved over. I hope you like it, and please R&R. Critiques are welcome but flames are not.


	3. Experiments and Compromise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so please don't sue, you really wouldn't get that much.

For those having trouble with the Shakespeare, if you hung in there, then you can relax, except for a few mentions/references, there is no more incomprehensible language to make your brains hurt.

* * *

I woke the next morning and lay there for a moment, thinking about last night. Had I actually agreed to attempt a relationship? It had been hard enough opening up enough to become friends with the team, could I really take things further with Beast Boy?

After a few minutes I got out of bed and grabbed a fresh uniform. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping in when the water was just shy of scalding. When I was thoroughly clean I stepped out, wrapping up in a big soft navy towel and looking at myself in the mirror for a moment before turning away and drying off.

Once I was dressed I headed out, bumping into Starfire in the hallway. "Oh, friend Raven, I am so glad to have banged into you! Now that you have become one with friend Beast Boy, I am wishing to date double with the both of you and Robin!"

"Star, you do realise that I've never even been on a regular date, let alone a double date, right? Are you sure you want to try this already?"

"Yes, it says in the romantic advice magazines that dating double can help to relieve the pressure placed on new couplings!"

I thought about fighting, but she had a point, and far more experience in this area than I did, not that that was a difficult achievement. I shrugged. "Okay, I'll go. You need to ask Beast Boy though."

"I already have, and he agreed as well. He seemed very worried that you would not agree, and I admit I too thought you would be reluctant."

"I have to try it sometime, so why put it off." I headed into the main room and toward the kitchen, surprised to see that Star and I were the last ones, even Beast Boy already up.

The changeling came over, a steaming mug in his hand, and kissed me on the cheek. "Morning. Here's your tea." He gave me the mug and returned to the kitchen.

I mentally chanted my mantra, taking a sip. Like last night, it was perfect. He clearly had been paying attention. I noticed Cyborg and Robin talking and headed over, wondering if something was going on, and managed to catch the end of Cyborg's reply. "-a big one, we have to do something for her."

"Do something for who?" I asked, sitting on a stool at the island, even though I could guess. It was three months away from my eighteenth birthday and Cy had begun hinting about gifts. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Morning Raven, " Robin said, not answering my questions.

"I'm not telling either," Cy said when I shifted my gaze to him. "What do you want for your birthday Rae? Possibly something with a motor?"

"Nice try, but not very subtle," I said, looking up when a green hand set a plate of toast in front of me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you in?" he asked, pouring soy milk over a bowl of cereal. I nodded, smiling a little at his look of surprise.

I heard a snort and turned to see Cyborg holding out his hand. "Pay up man, I told you she'd say yes."

As Robin handed Cy his keys I crossed my arms, waiting for an explanation. Finally Boy Blunder shook his head. "Star suggested the double date, but I figured you'd want your first real date to be more private. Cy overheard and bet me you'd agree to double."

"I knew you'd be reluctant to turn Star down, and I was pretty sure you'd appreciate having less pressure."

"What were the terms exactly?" I asked, curious how Robin's bike was involved.

"I get to hold his keys while he rides Star's bike for a week." He smiled evilly, and I almost joined him. The motorcycle Star owned was pink and purple, and it sparkled.

Star, of course, completely missed the point. "I do not mind your riding my motorcycle. I have not yet mastered the riding of it anyway."

"Well, have fun with that," I said, biting into my toast.

"You sure you don't want one too Rae? It wouldn't take that long to build." Since my sixteenth birthday Cyborg had been practically pleading to build me a vehicle, and I could kind of see his point. On Star's sixteenth birthday two years ago she'd been given her motorcycle. On BB's sixteenth last year he'd been given a moped in green and purple. Robin had had at least two bikes since age sixteen, and Cy had his beloved T-car. I was, once again, the odd one out, and hand built custom vehicles were apparently his gift of choice.

"Alright, you can build me something this year, if it'll stop your begging. But no pink, no glitter, no sparkles."

He laughed, let the topic drop, and everyone returned to breakfast. Afterward, while Robin and Starfire did the dishes, I headed to my room and picked out a book. By the time I got back a few minutes later Cyborg and Beast Boy were already involved in a fierce video game battle. I just shook my head and started reading.

Things were quiet for a while, with the exception of the video game and the occasional bout of trash talk. After a while I'd tuned them out, so I was surprised to hear Cy ask "What do you think Rae? B wants to change his name to Beast Man."

I recalled the time a year or so ago when he'd first become the Beast, and the conversation we'd had then, and shook my head. "How about Changeling instead?"

"Changeling huh? I like it, definitely sounds more grown up than 'Beast Boy'." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Rae."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "Come on guys, get a room," he teased.

"Relax dude, you're a little late, this is nothing compared to last night," BB said and I blushed, not wanting Cyborg, who I thought of as a brother, to get the wrong impression from Beast Boy's remark.

I decided the easiest way to avoid that particular conversation was to introduce a new topic, so I grabbed the first idea that popped into my head. "Any idea what Star's planning for this date?"

"Not telling. All I'll say is she was talking about dinner and a movie and wanting to see - direct quote - 'the film of the man with mismatched eyes stealing children' again," Cy responded.

I looked at Beast Boy for clarification but he just shrugged, and after a moment I realised what movie she meant. "She's seen _Labyrinth_?"

"Yeah, probably not your kind of movie. You know, because of all the dancing and the musical numbers-"

I cut Cyborg off with a smirk. "-and the David Bowie and the shapeshifting and the crystal balls? This may surprise you, but I happen to be a Bowie fan. I have no problem with _Labyrinth_, except maybe the Fireys. They have nothing to do with the plot."

Beast Boy smiled. "This date sounds like it'll go pretty well, you and Star are already agreeing on a movie."

"I hope it does go well. It's two firsts in one night." At his confused look I explained. "First date, and first double date."

"You weren't kidding last night, were you? You really _are_ new to this." I nodded, wanting him to drop it before Cyborg said something about it. I was saved by the alarm going off and I set my book down, going to the command console to see what the trouble was.

It turned out to be Dr. Light, attacking Michaud's jewellery store. As soon everyone had been informed of the situation and Robin had given the order, I went to my astral form and vanished, reappearing at the scene behind Dr. Light. I watched for a moment, making sure there hadn't been any upgrades to his armour or arsenal before returning to solid form.

I shifted into my 'demonic rage' persona, as Beast Boy had dubbed my demon side, even though I wasn't actually upset. "Hello Light, back so soon?" I asked, hardly recognising the sound of my voice. "What could you possibly want with all those diamonds?"

I saw him stiffen up, then turn slowly, fear in his wide eyes. Apparently he still remembered me and, more importantly, feared my wrath. "I'll give them back, don't hurt me, please!" he pleaded, terror in his tone. He looked over when the rest of the team arrived and then back at me, holding out his hands. "I'll go quietly, I swear, please."

I just smirked, watching as Robin handcuffed him and led him away. I went back to my usual appearance before speaking to the owner of the store. "Are you alright?"

The woman nodded, clearly freaked out but grateful. "I'm alright, thank you." As soon as a policeman came over to help her check everything I headed out, half expecting the rest of the team to be upset.

Robin was a little miffed that I hadn't told him the idea, but was glad it had brought things to a violence-free close. Star was glad the mission had gone well, even if she hadn't seen what I'd done. Cy knew without having to see and Beast Boy had some idea as well. " 'Demonic rage' still scares him, huh?" he asked, grinning. "Not a bad secret weapon."

I just shrugged, getting into the T-car with everyone and listening to Starfire sing along with the radio whenever she knew the lyrics. I heard the opening chords of a song and began singing as Nena's '99 Luftballons' began playing. Star went quiet, apparently not knowing German. After a moment she looked at me. "What is this song about, I do not understand this singer."

"Probably because Nena's a German band," I said, stopping my singing to answer her question. "It's about war. Two kids buy ninety-nine red balloons, blow them up, and release them. Defective East German tracking systems read the balloons as weapons and send fighter pilots to stop them. They shoot down the balloons, but the neighbouring country thinks they're the target and a nuclear war begins. After the war, the woman singing finds one last balloon and releases it into the sky."

Beast Boy looked over at me. "I always thought it was about _Star Trek_." I raised one eyebrow. "The only words I can understand are 'Captain Kirk'," he explained. "I didn't know you knew German."

"Ah. No, it's not about _Star Trek_. Nena's just comparing the pilots to Kirk. And I speak six languages fluently, unless you count fictional ones."

Starfire grinned. "Wonderful, then you can understand friends Mas and Menos?"

I shook my head. "Spanish isn't one of the six, so I understand them about as well as you guys can. And even if I did speak Spanish, they talk too fast to be understood."

"What are the others of the six?" Star asked, clearly enjoying hearing me talk about myself.

"English, of course, Romanian, Sanskrit, Latin and Ancient Sumerian."

"You also spoke of fictional languages, what are they?"

"Black Speech, Khuzdul, Westron, Hobbitish, Rohirric, Adûnaic, and two branches of Elvish. I'm still working on Entish."

"So, six real languages and eight fake ones?" Robin asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

I shook my head at him, then smirked. "Yes, what's your point? I happen to be a Tolkien fan."

"I read the Hobbit, I'm not denying the man can write, but you really learned the languages?"

"The Silmarillion was better," Beast Boy chimed in, and I looked over, arching a brow. He chuckled. "Surprised? I used to read all kinds of things, before-" He stopped, then shook his head. "All of LotR, _I Robot_, _1984_, _The Patchwork Girl_, Narnia, you name it. I'm pretty good with Elvish too."

"Pretty big range there. I'm impressed," I said, dropping the eyebrow. I got the sense that 'before' was a painful subject so I let that drop.

Beast Boy looked at me for a moment, then turned to Star. "So, where are we going for this date?"

She smiled wide. "Oh, I am sure you will enjoy it. I saw advertised in the paper of news a midnight screening of the Horror Picture Show Rocky and the invitation to arrive in costume and I thought it would be perfect. I know that Raven enjoys horror and I enjoy dressing up."

I listened to this and after a moment it hit me what she had planned. "You want to go to a screening of Rocky Horror dressed as the characters? Cyborg told me you wanted to see _Labyrinth_."

"I do wish to see that film again, but I thought you perhaps might not, and he showed me the advertising in the paper and said he could secure us accurate costumes." she replied.

I looked at Cyborg and caught his eyes in the rearview mirror for a moment before he looked away. "What costumes did he say he would get?" I asked, looking back as Star.

"He said that I would be best suited to Janet, and he would secure a Brad costume for Robin." I watched Robin relax at hearing that he was destined to be Brad. Starfire continued. "For the two of you there was some debate wether Riff Raff and Magenta or Frank N Furter and Rocky or Columbia and Eddie would be best."

Beast Boy spoke up. "Frank and Rocky are both guys, so who would be who?"

"In deference to modesty is was determined you would be Rocky to Raven's Frank N Furter were that option chosen. However it was settled that you two would be Columbia and Eddie."

"Which Columbia?" I asked. "And which Brad and Janet are you guys going to be?"

"That's the brilliance of holo-rings Rae, no need to choose. You'll get to be every Columbia, and they can be every Brad and Janet. B has no real options unfortunately," Cyborg replied for her.

"What was wrong with Riff and Magenta?" Beast Boy asked, apparently wanting a costume change as well.

"They're brother and sister, and this is a date. Besides, Rae prefers Columbia to Magenta." Cy looked at me in the mirror.

I decided to end the fight before it began. "Columbia is my favourite character. And think about it this way, Eddie's the most masculine guy in the movie. No heels or corsets, no ladies' underwear, no make-up."

Robin looked over his shoulder at me as Beast Boy smiled. "Hey, you're right, Eddie is the manliest. No drag, plus he gets a motorcycle and a sax." He looked at Robin and smirked. "Have fun with the corset and heels man."

The Boy Wonder shook his head and eyed his second-n-command. "I am _not_ wearing women's clothing and there is nothing you can say to convince me. Star and I can be Riff and Magenta instead."

Cyborg laughed at his leader and grinned even as Starfire frowned. "Oh, but I have seen images and wish very much to be Janet. Riff Raff and Magenta frighten me. Please Robin, let us go as Brad and Janet?"

I chuckled, watching him waver, laughing softly when he nodded. "Enjoy dressing in drag Robin," I said, smirking slightly.

Robin smiled. "You have a corset too you know."

"I know, but I also don't have to be in just my underwear. I get shorts and a tailcoat, a pair of pyjamas, and a corset, modest panties, feather boa, and heels. Star gets two skirt suits, modest underwear, and a corset, modest panties, feather boa, and heels. All garments meant for women. Beast Boy has motorcycle leathers, a helmet, a scarf, a motorcycle and a saxophone. None of them at all feminine. You on the other hand have a bad suit, khakis and a high school letterman jacket, tightie whities, - all still masculine so far, I'll admit - and a corset, feather boa, women's underwear, and heels."

Beast Boy grinned. "You definitely got the short end of the costume stick man."

Cyborg looked over and smiled. "The things you do for love, right man?"

Robin just nodded, but Starfire's smile seemed to lessen the embarrassment of the situation slightly. "So, when is this?"

Star smiled. "Tonight beginning at midnight, though I believe there is a show of fashion before the film which sounds fun to see."

Beast Boy nodded. "Alright, we'll go early."

While Star clapped, I hoped this would go well. When we got back to the tower I headed for the kitchen and set the kettle on for tea. Cyborg excused himself to finish programming the rings while Star picked up my book hesitantly.

I shook my head. "It won't suck you in," I said, keeping my eyes on my task as I filled my tea ball. "You might actually like that one."

"_Sense and Sensibility_. I have heard it is about love, I did not think you enjoyed novels of romance."

"There may be a love story at the core of it, but _Sense and Sensibility _isn't a romance novel. It's about the battle of the head, or Sense, and the heart, or Sensibility. It's about responsibility versus feeling." I picked up the kettle at the first whistle and poured the tea so it could steep.

"And how does the battle end?" I jumped at the voice, then hissed in pain as boiling water sloshed onto my hand. I turned and saw Beast Boy. His eyes went to my hand and he paled a bit. "God, I'm sorry Rae, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. You startled me." I put the kettle back down and turned off the burner. "I have to wrap this."

Star set my book down and came over. "Can you not heal it as you do our minor injuries?" she asked, concerned.

"I can't heal my own wounds without going into a deep trance. Someone else with my powers could do it, but my powers are demonic, and there is no way I'm going to track down anyone on my father's side of the family to heal it." I turned on the cold water and used my powers to fetch the first aid kit. After a moment to make sure it was as cold as it could get I stuck my hand under the tap.

Beast Boy plucked the first aid kit from the air and opened it, finding a large nonstick bandage, a roll of medical tape, and a tube of cream. I let him patch me up, hoping this wasn't going to be a trend. "There you go Rae. Sorry I startled you."

"It's okay. You just walk so quietly." I picked up my mug.

Star smiled. "Oh, I am so pleased to see the two of you becoming closer. And I too wish to know, how does the book's battle end?"

I smiled slightly. "With compromise. Head and heart have to work as one."

"You can't be an Elinor or a Marianne, can you?" Beast Boy asked. I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. "Yes, I have read Jane Austen, as shocking as that is."

I laughed softly. "It's not that you've rest Austen, it's the fact that you read _Sense and Sensibility r_ather than _Northanger Abbey_ that's surprising."

_"Northanger Abbey _was good, and I liked the gothic horror aspect of it, but it was basically a copy of the _Mysteries of Udolpho_."

I smiled. "I have to say, I'm kind of impressed by this side of you." I took my tea to the living room and sat, taking a sip before picking up my book.

He sat beside me and Star flew off somewhere. "It's an interesting coincidence though, given our situation. If you think about it, you have to find the balance between your usual Elinor and your inner Marianne."

I looked up at him. "And would you be an Edward, a Willoughby, or a Colonel Brandon?"

"I like to think I have the Colonel's hidden depths, Edward's loyalty, and Willoughby's passion," he said. "But if I had to pick just one, Colonel Brandon."

"That's a surprising choice. I'd have figured Willoughby, except for the habit of breaking hearts and treating women like playthings. Why Colonel Brandon?"

"I'm a lot smarter than I seem - hidden depths - and we both have events in our past that left us with emotional scars."

He stopped there, debating wether to continue or not, but we were interrupted by the alarm. "Twice in one day? That's odd," I said, setting the book aside and standing. I checked the console and groaned. "It's Fang and Kitten. They're on Jeweller's Row. Haller's. Friday must jewel day."

Robin came in, looked at the console, then called out the order. "Titans, go!" We got into the T-car and headed out, arriving in time to see Fang, apparently under Kitten's instructions, neutralise the guards of the first shop on the street, Haller's. One of his giant legs smashed the glass counter and Kitten reached in, picking up the pieces she liked.

Before he could smash another counter Robin gave the signal and we sprang into action. "Enjoying your shopping trip?" he asked, staff at the ready.

Kitten, either through ego or stupidity, decided the only reason we were here was her. "Hi Robbie-Poo." She pulled a wide, diamond encrusted choker from the case and put it into her sparkly pink backpack. "Have you missed me?"

"No, as a matter of fact he has not!" Star replied for him, eyes glowing green. "He has been too happy with me to give you a thought."

Kitten snarled and pulled out her plasma whip. She aimed for Starfire but I created a shield in front of her, blocking the strike. As soon as I dropped it the starbolts began flying and I turned my attention on Fang. I chanted my words, forming a bubble of my power from below him. Unfortunately he noticed and jumped away, shooting a glob of webbing at me. I began to fade into my soul-self but before I could the goo landed on my face, blinding me. I felt myself start to fall and tried to stop myself with my powers, but they wouldn't work. I braced myself for a painful impact.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 3, finally. I hope you like it, and please R&R. Critiques are welcome but flames are not.


	4. Author's Apology

I want to apologise to all my readers, I have new chapters about half done, but I can't access them due to an issue with my flash drive. I am working on fixing said problem and will hopefully have the chapters up shortly. If all else fails I will start the new chapters from scratch, but I'm hoping it won't come to that.

Your most apologetic author,

Princess Fire Fox


	5. Complications and Deceptions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, so please don't sue, you really wouldn't get that much.

Reviewers:

Sergeant Daniel: Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I agree with you about the Elvish conversation. I did my best, but my own Elvish is a bit rusty, so it may not be perfect. Enjoy the update ;)

* * *

As I fell I kept chanting my words, trying to figure out what was wrong with my powers. After a moment I felt myself slowing and kept my mantra up. My train of thought was suddenly derailed when I landed in a pair of large, strong arms. "Thanks," I said, assuming it was Beast Boy who'd caught me since I felt fur. But the voice that responded wasn't his, and the vision that hit me showed it wasn't a friend.

"Oh, you're quite welcome, Mademoiselle." It was Monsieur Mallah, and before I could get out of his arms I felt a pinch, then I lost consciousness. When I awoke some time later the webbing had been cleared away and I looked around. I found myself sitting on the floor of a stone cell, wrists shackled above my head. I tugged, trying to break them, and failed miserably. Trying my powers proved equally useless.

The noise from the chains was apparently enough to draw attention and a moment later I heard footsteps, then a voice. I looked up to see Monsieur Mallah outside the cell. "Ah, you're awake Mademoiselle. I'm so pleased, you see I've got a call to make, and I need your help." Mallah pulled out my T-comm and then a key. He unlocked the door as he continued. "You see, we're going to call your friends and let them know you're alright. It's been a day and a half, after all, I'm sure they're worried."

I watched him turn on the communicator and tried to figure out a plan. I wasn't gagged, but without my powers I'd have to be clever. I thought quickly as Mallah approached, and the beginnings of a plan were in place when he crouched next to me. He held the comm in front of me and I saw Beast Boy's face.

_"Raven? Finally, we've been worried sick, where are you?! Why'd you bail during the fight? And what about our date?!"_

"It wasn't by choice, believe me. Mallah took me. I'd much rather be with you."

_"Where are you?"_ he asked, tone deadly serious.

I looked at my captor before I replied. "Mí torech nuin i band minas mí ost o galad." (1) I silently prayed that Beast Boy would understand me.

He nodded. _"Are you hurt?"_

"No, my powers are blocked but otherwise I'm okay. But you should still hurry, they may be treating me like royalty now, but there's no telling when heads will start to roll." It was a very out of character thing for me to say, but I had to give the Titans as much information as possible without tipping off Mallah. I just had to pray that the team put the clues together right.

Mallah took the T-comm away and held it up to his face. "You can see we've taken good care of your lover. As she said her powers are blocked, but we had to take precautions. If you wish you can search for her, and in return we shall do our very best to keep her entertained. Au revoir."

_'Wait! Can't I at least say goodbye?" _I heard. Mallah brought the comm back to my face and I saw Beast Boy. I spoke before he could. "Im estel utule linte o rama." (2)

_"Ve im amin estel na linte." _(3) He paused for a moment. _"Bad yassen amin pá sina."_ (4)

"Mankoi?" (5) I arched a brow, wondering what he had in mind.

He rolled his eyes at me. _"Cé ta thellavlye ner lúmë utule."_ (6)

I returned the gesture. "Yan merle ta." (7)

He chuckled. _"Im thelutule ar tegi le mar. Im gwesto ta." (8) I promise you Rae, I won't let anything happen to you or the baby." _Before I could reply he disconnected.

I looked away, wondering why Beast Boy would say that, but Mallah turned me by the chin to face him. "I suppose if you're pregnant we'll have to go easy on you. Tell me, how far along are you?"

Everything fell into place and I pulled my face from his grasp. "About a month. We just found out ourselves. We haven't even told the rest of the team yet." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest. "Why do you care anyway, you're the enemy."

"He seems rather concerned for such an early stage of pregnancy. And while I may be the enemy, I'm not a monster. Besides, the plan never included doing you harm unless it was necessary."

"The women in my family have a history of high risk pregnancies. More than our share have died in childbirth, and this isn't exactly a normal baby, so Beast Boy is understandably protective. "

"And yet he let you fight?" He shook his head. "Rather a reckless decision, wouldn't you agree?"

"He doesn't mind my fighting as long as I stay out of the physical action. I'm still a superhero after all." I paused. "That said, he is pretty protective of us."

"I see. He certainly sounded that way, even if I couldn't understand what he said. Now, if you don't mind satisfying my curiosity, Mademoiselle, where did you tell your lover you were? And what did you discuss during your goodbyes?"

"I said I didn't know where, just that it was some kind of cell. As for the rest, he was making sure I was alright, and telling me not do do anything stupid. I told him I wouldn't and told him I was alright, for the moment," I replied, playing innocent. "Where am I actually?"

"You're under a famous French prison. Marie Antoinette died here you know." He smiled, the effect rather creepy in the wake of his remark. "Your own fate will be far less gruesome, especially if you cooperate."

"Cooperate with what?" I honestly had no idea what they could want from me, but I wasn't looking forward to helping them. "And if I do what you want, will you let me go? Will you return me to Beast Boy?"

Mallah chuckled. "You do ask the pertinent questions, don't you? Yes, if you do what we ask you will be returned to your lover alive and well. As I said before, I'm not a monster. As to what is being asked of you, Perhaps it would be easier to show you."

I looked pointedly at the shackles, then back at the gorilla. "Does that mean you're going to release me? Or are you bringing my mission to me?"

"You'll be partially released. Those shackles will be removed and you'll be given a different set of restraints. We can't have you doing anything stupid, now can we?"

"What is it you want me to do? My magic is weakened thanks to the baby. A portion of my power is being diverted to protect it." What I said about demonic pregnancies was true, the baby did divert some of the mother's power and therefore weakened her. The only lie was that I was pregnant.

"I'll try to keep your workload light then. I wouldn't want to hurt the child. But tell me, why didn't you say something yourself?"

"I didn't think you'd care, you're the enemy after all. Besides, why should you get to find out before my friends do?"

"As I said before, yes I'm the enemy, but I am not a monster. Your unborn child has done nothing wrong and there's no real reason for me to hurt you. If you're incapable of doing what we want then you'll be returned. If you are able, however, then you'll be returned after you've finished."

"What is it you want my to do?" I asked again, not putting much faith in his promises. True, the vision I'd had when he caught me hadn't shown any violence, but Mallah was still my enemy, no matter how genial he was.

He didn't respond, just turned and left the cell. He returned after a moment with two sets of shackles. He chained my ankled, then my wrists before releasing me from the wall. I let him help me stand, memorising the lay of the lair as best I could as he led the way to whatever it is he wanted from me.

When we stopped we were in a large lab area. The Brain was there in his jar, and Raven wondered exactly what was going on. Mallah gestured to a lab table covered by a sheet. "You're here to transfer my friend's brain into this boy's body. He is a descendant of the Brain, and is comatose."

I shook my head. "You do relies I'm not a brain surgeon, right? If I attempted this, I could kill not just this boy, but your friend."

"Does that mean you will make an attempt in the hope of doing just that? After all, it's what your father would do."

"No. I am not my father. You and your friends are my enemies, but I am not a killer. I can't do this. I'd like to go home now, I have a child to think of, and this is not making the situation any easier for me."

"I understand. But you see, I think you can do this, and simply do not want to. I'd like you to try. I care nothing for the boy, but I want my friend back and I believe you can make it happen. Please try, or I may be forced to resort to violence, and neither one of us wants that."

I sighed, retreating to the nearest wall and sliding down into a sitting position. I wrapped my arms around my knees and shook my head. "I cannot do this. I am not a brain surgeon, I don't want to kill anyone, and I don't need all this extra pressure." I hoped the others were on their way, because I just wanted to go home.

* * *

1.) Mí torech nuin i band minas mí ost o galad. - In the lair under the prison tower in the city of light.

2.) Im estel utule linte o rama. - I hope to find you swift of wing.

3.) Ve im amin estel na linte. - As I myself hope to be swift.

4.) Bad yassen amin pá sina. - Go with me on this.

5.) Mankoi? - Why?

6.) Cé ta thellavlye ner lúmë utule. - Maybe it will allow us more time to find you.

7.) Yan merle ta. - As you wish it.

8.) Im thelutule ar tegi le mar. Im gwesto ta. - I will find you and bring you home. I swear it.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 4, I hope you like it, and please R&R. Critiques are welcome but flames are not.


End file.
